The present invention relates to laser delivery systems and more particularly to such systems used in ophthalmic surgery and the like.
It is known that lasers may be used in ophthalmic surgery. Systems using lasers for this purpose typically include a laser source (which is disposed at some distance from the patient), an optical fiber cable (which can be eight feet or so in length) connected by a suitable connector to the laser source and extending from the laser source to the patient, and a handpiece in which the optical fiber cable terminates.
Prior laser probes--that part of the laser delivery system excluding the laser source itself--do an adequate job of transmitting the laser radiation from the laser source to the patient, but they could be improved. For example, it is often necessary in ophthalmic surgery to rotate the handpiece while performing the medical procedure. In fact, some handpieces (such as those with tips which are curved to allow laser application to remote ocular tissue structures) are designed with such a rotation in mind. The cables of prior art probes have a tendency, when such rotation occurs, to whip, twist or curl around, similar to the curling which occurs with an ordinary telephone cord. This twisting or curling, if severe, can result in the cable contacting a non-sterile surface and thus contaminating the sterile operating field.
Moreover, prior art probes tend to take a set while they are being stored prior to use. This set can also result in the cable contacting a non-sterile surface during a medical procedure.
Prior art probes also can cause undesirable forces to be applied to the handpiece during a procedure. These forces occur when the handpiece is moved proximally. The natural springiness of the cable can react against such movement, thereby tending to move the handpiece distally back into the eye.